It is known in the subterranean well drilling art that in some wells (e.g., some oil wells) brine is present in hydrocarbon-bearing geological formations in the vicinity of the wellbore (also known in the art as the “near wellbore region”). The brine may be naturally occurring (e.g., connate water) and/or may be a result of operations conducted on the well.
In the case of some wells (e.g., some oil wells), two phases (i.e., an oil phase and a gas phase) may form in the near wellbore region as the pressure falls below the saturation pressure (bubble point) of the oil. The presence of gas can cause a large decrease in relative permeability to oil, and thus the productivity of the well decreases.
The presence of brine and/or the presence of two phases in a near wellbore region of an oil well can inhibit or stop production of hydrocarbons from the well, and hence is typically undesirable. Conventional treatments for increasing the hydrocarbon production from such wells (e.g., a fracturing and propping operation or a solvent flush) often achieve limited success. For example, fluids used in a fracturing operation can be difficult to clean up once the operation has been carried out. Hence, there is a continuing need for alternative and/or improved techniques for increasing the productivity of oil wells that have brine and/or two phases present in a near wellbore region of a hydrocarbon-bearing geological formation.